Steeleless
by Kacey L
Summary: Just a small scene from another version of Bonds Of Steele. enjoy.


Steeleless

**NOTES:**_Random story that came to mind. It's not part of my story but please enjoy.A small scene from my version of Bonds of Steele and it happens at the same time so imagine that Bonds of Steele and onwards never happened, ok now I'll let you read it. :)_

"Where are we going?" Laura asked as she tryed to get out of auburn with her eyes shut.

"You'll see in a minutes . And no peaking or you'll ruin the suprise." Remington said as he guided Laura out of the car and through the front door of his block of flats carefully closing the door behind her so that her beautiful red skirt didn't get stuck in it. It was a sunday and the agency was closed. He had taken Laura out for lunch and then to a rare screaning of _Casablanca_. Laura hadn't seen the movie untill Steele dragged her to see it as one of there 'dinner and a movie' dates. Now she liked it . They spent the day laughing , stealing kisses, driving around L.A and just enjoying each others company ,so a usual day then.

"We're at your apartment." Laura stated.

"Yup."

"Well can i open my eyes now and i'll close them again when we get up there?" She asked

"Deal." He said still holding both her hands.

"Ah , i can see again"Laura laughed .

"Well don't look at me or you'll lose the gift of sight again." Steele commented. Laura laughed again and followed him into the elevator .

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked looking up at Steele.

"Patience , Miss Holt , will be revealed very soon." was his reply and the elevator doors closed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When the doors opened on the 5th floor, Steele got out first and Laura followed. She watched as he searched his pockets for his keys. He found them then went to put them in the lock . Before he opened the door he turned to Laura.

"Close your eyes " he said and she did . She heard the sound of the key turning in the lock and the door opening. She felt Steeles warm hands take hers and pull her into his apartment. He let go of her hands and she heard him close the door behind her. "Can i open my eyes now " She asked standing still about two meters in from the door with her eyes closed

"Just a second" Steele replied. He took her hands again and guided her to the sofa and sat her down. "Keep them shut until i tell you otherwise." He said letting go of her hands yet again.

Laura agreed and sat still. She heard him walk towards the wall by the door and even with her eyes shut she knew he had dimmed the lights . He walked back to her again and sat next to her. She turned to face him but before either could talk , he put his right hand to the left side of Lauras face and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionatly like he had done before but there was something new there, the kiss was full of care and trust and...love. It lasted for a few minutes with no stops apart from when they came up for breath. After a couple of minutes , Steele pull away and quickly placed his hand over Lauras eyes signaling that they should stay shut. Laura was confused, and not being allowed to see anything wasn't helping. She wondered what was going on. "Mr. Steele.. "

"Ok, open them." He interupted

When Laura opened her eyes , she gasped. Steele was down on one knee infront of her. His face showing the nerves he had been holding back for the day. The words "oh. my" escaped her lips.

"Laura,"he began" Laura , i love you. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm nothing without you and i was nothing before i met you. You are everyting to me, my best friends , my buisness partner , my whole family rolled into one and i would be honored if you would be come my wife. So Laura Elizabeth Holt...Will you marry me?" He asked holding up a ring with a blue jem on it.

"Oh , my...I don't know what to say" more words that she hadn't thought about escaped her lips.

"Say yes" He said nervously.

"Yes , yes of course i'll marry you. yes." Laura said. Steele smiled as he slipped the silver band onto her ring finger.

"Royal Lavulite?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"What else. The thing that bought us together is the thing that keeps us together , forever." He said with a smile on his very boyish face ." Perfect jem for the perfect woman."

Laura leaped into his arms to give him a hug and he returned it. She kissed the side of his neck and mumbled something.

"Come again, love." Steele said

"I love you too. And i'm nothing without you either. Steeleless you would say." Laura said and kissed him again.

_**The end**_


End file.
